Of Soup and Medicine
by Kimidy
Summary: Fluffy Trink story about Tracy taking care of Link during a bad bout of the flu.  R&R Based on movie and musical, months after Miss Hairspray Pagent


AN- Don't own Hairspray.

There have been few times in her life when Tracy Turnblad had ever seen Link Larkin's hair completely Ultra Clutch free. This was one of them. He and half the student body had gotten the flu (and with all their make-out sessions it was a huge surprise that Tracy wasn't sick yet). Even Seaweed and Penny were sick and were being taken care by Maybelle (who had adopted Penny after her mother left all her belongings on the front steps doused in holy water).

They (Tracy and Link) had been dating for about five months (about the longest time Link had actually stayed with someone, not counting Amber who also became sick and was rumored to have brought the bug to the school) and already had a few traditions down. For example, they'd walk each other to the classes the other wasn't in, kiss, then go their respective ways until the bell rang where they'd meet back at the closest locker and enter the strange land of people in love yet again. Tracy had been getting hell from Amber's minions until Amber was caught behind the school with one of Seaweeds friends, (doing what she does best, which is definitely not dancing) and thereby making her the school's next victim.

Anyway.

At their eleven o'clock goodnight call the night before Link had told Tracy he'd finally succumbed to the dreaded flu and it'd be better for her to not see him for a few days until he got well (of course that was a bunch of bs but like any decent boyfriend he was trying to spare her immune system, not realizing that most people are infectious before they actually get the symptoms)

Tracy told him she'd get his homework anyway and deliver it to him after school, even if he was hacking up yellow gunk and had a nose as bright as rudolph's.

The day went by slower than usual, mostly because Link wasn't there to distract her. She even took full history notes, which was a major accomplishment for her.

But finally the last bell rang and she headed for the bus, getting off one stop before hers and walking the block to the Larkin's two story middle class house. Mrs. Larkin answered the door, smiled and shooed Tracy inside, where she handed her a tray with soup, crackers, and medicine on it (Mrs. Larkin was a smart mother who saw the benefit in Tracy being Link's maid instead of her) and went back to her knitting.

Tracy took the tray back to Link's bedroom, having actually not been in the place yet seeing as though they had always met at either her house, Maybelle's, or school, but it was still a young relationship and was bound to happen.

It wasn't hard to find it though, someone had carved his name into the door for some strange reason.

She opened the door to find her boyfriend sleeping in his bed, only the top of his head visible. She set the tray down and looked around a little, noticing all the show biz paraphernalia and pictures of her or the two of them together. Clothes and papers made up most of the floor, which made her smile to know her boyfriend wasn't as neat as he presented himself to be.

She finally made it over to his bed, and tried gently shaking him awake. Which didn't work, of course. He looked too darn cute to wake up, but he needed to eat something.

'Link, wake up." She said, finally getting somewhat of a stir out of him.

"Mmph." He replied, rolling over and opening his eyes.

"Trace?" He inquired rather sleepily.

"Good afternoon sunshine." She replied, kissing his head.

"I told you _yawn_ I'm contagious." He (with her help) propped himself up on the pillows, hair every which way and eyes still fever ridden.

"Hush, you need to eat." Tracy said, bringing the tray over and putting it on his lap.

"Not hungry." He pouted, then scrunched his nose before sneezing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Too bad. Eat." She spooned some soup and held it up to his mouth.

This went on until the soup was gone. She put the tray back on the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed, producing the medicine that was also on the tray.

"Rats, I hoped you'd forgotten." He whined, but winked at her anyway. She smiled and ruffled his hair (that just looked too darn cute without all the gunky hair spray in it) before handing him the pills and the water.

He was beginning to look tired again, but pulled her until they were snuggled next to each other. He began running his fingers through her hair (which was in the style as it was in the Miss Hairspray pageant) and not ten minutes later they had fallen asleep, he under the covers and Tracy on top.

And that's how Link's mom found them. She just shook her head, woke Tracy back up, and sent the girl home.


End file.
